Love Don't Do
by tropicastorm
Summary: Ororo is running from something in her past. Can Logan help her?
1. Ororo & Logan

**This is my first attempt at a story. I don't own the characters, I just really like Ororo and Logan together. I get inspired when I listen to Jon B so one of his songs may be mentioned in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ororo_

"Please, can't you see that my baby is sick? He needs that medicine. Please sir, I'm only $5 short can't you help me out?"

"I'm sorry miss. I just can't. Come back when you have enough money and I'll be glad to give you the medicine" the man behind the counter replied.

She looked at him with pleading eyes. She was begging now "This is all the money I have. If you give me the medicine I promise I will come back with the rest. Please!"

But the man behind the counter said "I'm sorry ma'am, I can't." He lowered his eyes and turned to put the medicine back on the shelf.

Ororo gathered her things and left the store. She sat on the bench outside of the store. Her baby boy in her arms crying in pain. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear "Mama's here, everything is going to be ok. Mama's going to get you the medicine, ok?" She continued to whisper soothing words to her baby boy in an attempt to get him to calm down. Ororo began to cry softly. _What am I going to do? All I need is $5…5 lousy dollars and I can get my baby the medicine he needs to feel better. _

* * *

_Logan_

"Alright, see ya tomorrow Jack." Logan called out to his co-worker and friend before climbing into his truck. He liked the guys he worked with. Correction he liked **_some_** of the guys he worked with. Most of the guys knew to stay out of his way. All except Phil. That guy really irritated Logan. So he tried to avoid him whenever he could. But today Phil had really gotten on Logan's nerves and he was glad it was quitting time. Glad he had two days off and wouldn't have to see that guy until then. He loved his job. Being a lumberjack was hard work but he loved being outdoors, smelling the fresh, clean air. But work was done and all he wanted to do now was grab a cold beer, get something to eat and relax.

He headed to the store to pick up a six pack before stopping by Leo's to pick up dinner. When he pulled into the parking lot of the convenience/drug store he noticed it had started to rain. _Huh…I guess I won't be having dinner out on the patio tonight_, he thought to himself as he got out of his truck and walked toward the store. On his way to the door, he noticed a young woman sitting on the bench in front of the store. She held a small crying baby in her arms and she looked distraught.

He wanted to ignore the scene and continue on with his business, but something inside was tugging at him, telling him to help the lady out. Maybe his chivalrous side was calling out to him to help the 'damsel in distress'. Whatever it was he couldn't ignore it.


	2. Need Some Help?

He slowly walked up to the young woman "Excuse me Miss?"

She jumped slightly. Up to that point Ororo had been in her own world consumed by her thoughts. Her only focus had been on her baby boy and getting him what he needed. No one else existed. Nothing else mattered. She slowly turned her attention from her crying baby to look up at the man speaking to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you need some help darlin?"

"What?"

"Do you need some help? I noticed that you're sitting out here in the rain. And you and your baby are both crying. Sitting in this bad weather ain't good for either of ya."

Ororo slowly looked up to the sky and then around at her surroundings. She hadn't noticed that it had started to rain. When she had sat down on the bench, the sun had just started to set and it looked like it was going to be a nice evening, weather wise.

"I hadn't noticed the rain" she said softly. "Ssh baby, everything is going to be alright. Mama's going to get you what you need." She whispered to her still crying baby boy. He had calmed down a lot but he was still crying and he needed that medicine.

Looking at Logan she said sadly, "I'm sorry. My baby is sick and I went inside to pick up his medicine but I don't have enough money and the guy won't give it to me." She fought back her tears. "I'm only 5 bucks short! And it's for my baby. It's not like I'm going to use it to get high or something!" she was practically screaming at this point. Her raised voice startled the baby in her arms and he started to cry loudly. "Ssh baby, mama's sorry, she didn't mean to yell." She whispered to her baby boy trying again to calm him.

Logan felt bad for the young woman. "Come on darlin" he said reaching out to her. She looked at his hand and up to his face. She didn't know if she should trust this stranger. But he had kind looking eyes so she allowed him to help her up off of the bench and they walked into the store.

"What do you need for your kid?" Logan asked.

"Here's his prescription" she replied handing it to him.

"OK, you stay here" he said, walking her over to the seating area near the pharmacy and helping her to sit down. "I'll go talk to Luke and make sure your kid gets the medicine he needs."

"Wait…here" she said holding out the money to him.

"You hold on to that for now darlin" Logan then walked up to Luke the pharmacist. "Hey Luke how ya doin buddy?"

"Not bad Logan, you?"

"Good, hey uh this little lady here needs to have her kid's prescription filled." Logan said handing him the prescription.

Luke looked at the prescription and then over at the waiting area seeing the young woman he turned away earlier. "Yea, she was in here not long ago. I felt bad because she didn't have enough money to get the stuff."

"Well can you get the medicine now? It looks like the kid really needs it. I'll pay for it."

"Sure thing Logan. Give me 5 minutes." Luke hurriedly went in the back to retrieve the medicine.


	3. kindness of strangers

Ororo sat in the waiting area with her baby boy. He had calmed down quite a bit but he was still uncomfortable. She saw Logan talking to the pharmacist and hoped he would be able to get the medicine her son needed.

"Here you Logan. That'll be $35." Logan handed him the money. "The instructions are in the bag. If she has any questions she can ask me or the baby's doctor. I'm sorry I couldn't give it to her before, store policy…"

"Thanks" Logan said cutting him off, "I'll let her know" Logan said over his shoulder as he left the pharmacy counter and walked over to the young woman and her baby.

Handing her the bag, "Here ya go darlin. If you got any questions Luke says you can ask him or the kid's doctor."

"Thank you" she said taking the bag from him and looking up at him with sad, thankful eyes.

"I'm Logan by the way."

"Ororo" she whispered so low he barely heard her.

"What was that darlin?"

"Emily, my name is Emily" she said louder. _Why had I slipped and said my real name, s_he thought, mentally kicking herself.

_Emily?_ Logan could tell she was uncomfortable and that she was lying. _Who would lie about something as simple as their name? _he wondered.

Slowly they stood up and headed outside.

"Do you need a ride or something?"

"No thank you. I have a car right over there". She nodded towards her black Camry.

He walked her to her car and helped her get the baby settled. "Thanks again" she said, wondering why he was still sticking around.

"I just wanna make sure you two get off ok." He said seeing the question in her eyes.

She nodded and got in the driver's seat and closed the car door and turned the key in the ignition. The car sputtered but wouldn't turn over. _Oh no, not now! _she thought to herself. _Please car don't you give me problems now, I've had enough problems for one night_.

She tried again to start the car. Nothing.

One more try…still nothing. She started to panic.

He tapped on the driver's side window to get her attention and she opened the car door. "Sounds like it don't wanna start darlin."

She slowly got out of the car. Her mind racing: _What am I going to do now? I have to get home and give my baby his medicine. _

"Listen, darlin, I can give you two a ride home and come back tomorrow when the sun's up and check out the car for ya. I would do it now but I don't got my tools on me plus it's getting dark."

She looked around nervously. She shouldn't trust this stranger. She knew that. But she needed to get home. What was she going to do?

He could tell she was nervous. He didn't want anything from her. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted to help her and her kid. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just wanna help you and your kid. Everybody round here knows me. You can go back inside and ask Luke bout me if you want to."

She looked deep in his eyes and again she saw a kind man. She didn't see any ill intentions in his eyes.

_She's looking right at me, _he thought to himself. Not many people had the guts to look him straight in the eyes. But she did. She was. She was looking for something. He could tell she was scared and he wondered what had happened in her life to make her so cautious. He wanted her to know he didn't have bad intentions so he tried his best to soften his eyes so she would see all he wanted to do was help her.

"Here" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and his wallet and handed them to her.

She took his phone and wallet and looked at him curiously.

"I know you don't know me but I'm one of da good guys. Open up my wallet and look at my driver's license."

She pulled out his license and read out loud "James Logan Howlett."

"Yup that's me, now you know my full name and address. Plus my cell phone is fully charged so if you feel nervous or uncomfortable at any time you can call the cops and tell em to come get me."

After a few moments she slowly nodded and said "OK Logan you can take us home, I live about 8 blocks from here."

"Ok darlin, grab your stuff. I'll go get my truck. As he walked over to his truck, he noticed the rain had stopped. _Looks like it's going to be a clear night after all, _he thought to himself.


	4. dinner guest

She unbuckled her son's car seat with him in it, "don't worry baby we'll be home soon" she cooed to her son. She grabbed her purse and the medicine and got into Logan's truck. When she was settled, she gave him directions to her apartment. She held his cell phone in her right hand and entered 9-1-1 and her finger hovered over the send key, _just in case, _she thought to herself. The drive to her apartment was short and after he parked his truck he helped her inside.

"Thanks again for your help Logan. I promise to pay you back for the medicine."

"Don't worry bout it. Listen, I ordered a pizza from Leo's and I hate to eat alone. Do you wanna join me?" On the way over to her apartment he heard her stomach growling lowly. He figured she was going to use what little money she had left on the kid's medicine and probably didn't have anything to eat.

"Um…"

"My treat darlin, like I said I already ordered it. I just gotta pick it up. I could go get it & be back in 20 minutes. You could give the kid the medicine in the meantime."

Thinking to herself: _I am hungry. And up to this point he's been nothing but helpful to me._ "Sure. I'll eat with you."

"Good" he smiled, "I'll be back in about 20 minutes." He turned, got in his truck and drove down the street.

Ororo turned her attention to her baby boy, preparing to give him his medicine. Thankful she _finally_ had it to give to him. He struggled against taking the medicine. "Mama knows it probably tastes bad, but it will make you feel better. I promise, ok?" He seemed to understand and stopped struggling. She gave him a spoonful of the pink liquid and picked him up. She then gave him a bottle of warm milk, burped him and gave him a warm bath. This seemed to calm him and she rocked him to sleep. She placed him in his crib and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. It had been a stressful evening. But she was thankful her baby boy had what he needed and was resting comfortably. She relaxed in the shower thankful the hot water soothed her body and her nerves. Afterward, she pulled on her favorite sweat pants, t-shirt and fuzzy bath robe.

She plopped down on the couch, her body exhausted and ready for sleep.

Knock, knock

_Who could that be?_

"Hey it's me Logan"

_Damn. I forgot he was coming back _she thought to herself. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it just enough to see him.

"Hey, ya gonna let me in or what?" Her eyes told him she wanted to say no. Holding up the pizza box, "Food's getting cold, darlin."

She looked in his eyes again. Something told her she could trust him. She opened the door fully and let him inside.

He looked around the small studio apartment. It was nice, small but nice. The furniture was sparse and there were plants everywhere. He could tell she was someone who took pride in her home. She closed the door behind him and reminded herself that she had put his wallet and cell phone in the pockets of her robe…_just in case_. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some plates.

"I didn't know if you wanted soda or juice so I got both" he said as he set the food down on the small kitchen table.

"Juice is fine."

They ate their pizza, making small conversation.

"How's the kid?"

"He's much better, he's asleep" she said nodding towards the crib.

"How old is he."

"He's six months."

"He's a cute kid, got a set of lungs on him though."

"Yes, that he does", she said smiling, "but he's my pride and joy."

Logan smiled and for the first time that night he really looked at her. When he did, he saw how beautiful she was. When he saw her outside the store crying he hadn't really looked at her. Outside the store he saw someone in need of help and he wanted to help her. But now they were casually talking and when he looked at her, really looked at her, he was amazed at her beauty. She had long flowing hair. And were those blue eyes?

He helped her clean up and she stifled a yawn. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to know more about her but her body language told him she was tired. With a sick kid she probably didn't get that much sleep. Now that the kid was sleeping he knew she should take advantage of that and get some rest herself.

"Thanks darlin for having dinner with me. I uh didn't wanna eat alone tonight. But I should be going. It's getting kinda late" (_late it was only 7:30p_). She walked him over to the door.

"Tomorrow morning I'll check out your car & try to get it running for ya." He opened the door and stepped outside. He turned around to face her.

"Thank you Logan…for everything you've done for us. You're a good man."

Logan smiled "No problem, glad I could help…Uh…darlin? Can I get my wallet and phone back now?"

Ororo laughed nervously and reached into her pocket to take out his belongings. She had been enjoying his company and had honestly forgotten his things were in her pockets. Handing them to him she said "Sorry, I completely forgot."

"It's ok. Goodnight…Emily"

"Goodnight Logan"

He got in his truck and drove home thinking of the beautiful young woman and her son. _I gotta know more about her._

Ororo locked the door. Thankful that Logan had been there to help her and her baby boy. _I know I shouldn't but I want to know more about him. Maybe I'll get the chance_, she thought to herself. She checked on her son, kissing his forehead lightly "goodnight my sweet prince" she said before climbing into bed and drifting off to peaceful sleep.

When Logan got home he emptied his pockets. In his wallet he found a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and a smile crossed his face as he read it: IOU $45 for medicine and dinner.

_Yea I definitely wanna know more about ya and hopefully I'll get the chance when I cash in this IOU_. He thought before drifting off to sleep.


	5. all fixed - a walk in the park

Knock, knock

"Hey it's Logan."

"Good morning Logan" Ororo said smiling as she opened the door.

"Good mornin'. I hope I'm not waking you up. I tend to get up early and sometimes forget other people don't" he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm an early riser too" Ororo replied, looking at the baby in her arms lightly bouncing him, "especially since this little guy came along." Turning back to Logan, "plus it's 8:30 in the morning Logan. It's practically mid-morning!" she said jokingly.

Logan was glad to see that she was happier today. He didn't ever want to see her sad again. When she smiled her whole face was bright. And he wanted to see her like that all the time.

Handing the car keys to her, "I checked out the car for ya darlin and the battery was dead. So I stopped by the auto parts store and got ya a new one. So you're all set. And before you say anythin, you don't owe me nuthin for it."

Ororo was speechless. This complete stranger had helped her so much in the span of a few hours: He had gotten the medicine her son so badly needed. He had given them a ride home when her car wouldn't start. He brought her dinner when she had been so hungry. So hungry that she was prepared to eat the last slice of bread she had with the spoonful of jelly that was left in the jar for dinner, until he offered to share his pizza with her. She had opened her mouth to say something but all she could do was nod and whisper "Thank you."

"No problem, darlin. I can take ya over there to pick up the car… If you're ready."

She cleared her throat, "Yes, I'm ready. Will you please grab his car seat while I put his sweater on?"

"Sure thing darlin" Logan went into the apartment and picked up the car seat. He waited for her as she finished dressing her baby and then he walked outside to his truck with Ororo right behind him.

He drove to her car and helped her put the baby's car seat in the back. He closed the door and walked over to the driver's side door. Ororo smiled widely when she put the key in the car's ignition and it started immediately. "Logan thanks again for all your help!"

Returning her smile, "You're welcome darlin. Maybe I'll see ya around sometime."

"Yea maybe" she replied smiling at him. _Hopefully we'll see each other again very soon, s_he thought as she drove away.

_I hope to see you soon_, he thought as he got in his truck and drove away.

* * *

Logan hated shopping but he hadn't been grocery shopping in a few weeks and his fridge was empty. _Just go ahead and get it over with_ he told himself as he grabbed a basket and went into the store. He went straight to the meat section to stock up and then headed over to produce. He was looking at his shopping list making sure he wasn't forgetting anything and hadn't noticed his cart was headed straight for another shopper's cart….

"Ok my sweet prince; let's get our food shopping out of the way so we can head home." Ororo said to her son as she placed him in the seat in the front of the shopping cart. "Ok baby let's go get some bananas." She made her way to the produce section. She had been playing with her son and checking her shopping list and hadn't noticed her cart was headed straight for another shopper's cart….

**CRASH!**

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, are you ok?…" they said in unison. They both laughed when they looked at each other.

"Logan fancy running into you...literally!" She said smiling.

Smiling back at her, "Sorry bout that darlin' I wasn't watching where I was going. How ya been? Looks like the kid's doing better."

"I'm fine and yes he is much better. I was hoping to see you again." _Oh no did I just say that out loud?_

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was hoping to see ya again too."

They continued their grocery shopping together and talked about what had happened in their lives in the two weeks since they last met. He walked her to her car and helped her put the groceries in the trunk. She put her son in his car seat.

"Oh, Logan before I forget" she reached in her purse and took out an envelope and handed it to him, "Promise me you won't open this until you get home?"

"I promise" he said taking the envelope & putting it in his back pocket.

"Hey…" trying to remember the name she had given him.

"Emily"

"Right… Emily, I was wondering if you and the kid wanted to go out sometime. We could get dinner or take a walk or something."

"That would be nice." _Why did you say yes?_

_Did she just say yes? _ "Here's my number call me sometime" he handed her a small piece of paper with his phone number on it.

"Ok Logan I will." He started to walk to his truck.

"Would you like to go to the park later today?" she called out to him. "I was going to take my son to the park this afternoon. Would you like to join us?"

He turned around and smiled "Sure darlin. That sounds nice. What park ya takin him to?"

"Sunrise Park"

"Ok, I'll meet you in the parking lot of Sunrise Park around 1 o'clock?"

"Ok we'll see you at 1" she said smiling before getting in her car and driving home.

He smiled as he drove home. When he finished putting the food away, he opened the envelope she had handed him and inside there was money and a note: **IOU paid in full. Thank you****.**

He smiled to himself and headed to the park, excited to spend the afternoon with the beautiful woman and her son.

* * *

They walked around the park pushing the baby in his stroller, both of them enjoying the fresh clean air and her son was admiring the scenery. She pointed out the different plants and trees and wildlife and her son responded excitedly. They walked around the park until her son fell asleep in his stroller. They sat down on a bench by the small pond. Both of them looking out at the water enjoying their time together.

"What's his name?"

"What?"

"Your kid, I never asked ya his name."

"Christopher."

"That's a nice strong name. Is he named after someone?"

"No, I just like the name."

"Oh, speaking of names…are ya ever gonna tell me yours?"

She looked at him surprised, "I told you my name is Emily."

"I know you call yourself Emily but we both know that ain't your real name."

She was getting nervous _how had he known I lied about my name?_

"Look darlin I ain't tryin to jam you up or nuthin. It's just that I like ya and would like to get to know ya. The real ya and that starts with your name."

Her instincts told her he was trustworthy. And she always followed her instincts. They had gotten her and her son this far why doubt them now. She looked deep in his eyes and she saw what she had seen in them the first night they met. Kind eyes. Trustworthy eyes.

"Ororo, my name is Ororo," she whispered.

"That's a beautiful name, Ororo. It suits ya a whole helluva lot better than Emily!"

"Thank you" a part of her was relieved that she could finally be herself. But another part of her was terrified that her past was going to find her.

Sensing that she was scared, "Look darlin you can trust me and you can tell me anythin'. I ain't never gonna lie to ya and I ain't never gonna hurt ya."

She knew that he was telling her the truth. "Even though I've only known you a short time Logan, somehow I know your words are true."

"Mama?" her awakening son called out reaching out for her.

Picking him up, "Yes my sweet prince, did you have a good nap?" she cooed to her son, "I should probably get home so I can feed him," she said standing. She put her son back in his stroller and they started walking back to their cars.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He wanted to ask her out but didn't want to scare her away. He could tell she was nervous around him. All he wanted was to get to know her.

"Listen, darlin…" "Would you like to join us for dinner sometime?" They spoke at the same time. Both laughed.

_Did she just ask me out? I was about to ask her. _"Sure darlin, I'd love to join ya."

"Great…how about tomorrow night, my place, around 7p?"

"Sounds good. See ya tomorrow at 7p."

They walked back to their cars and went their separate ways, both smiling to themselves and looking forward to seeing each other the next day.


	6. getting to know each other

The next night they were sitting in Ororo's studio apartment at the small kitchen table after eating a meal of vegetable lasagna, salad and fresh baked rolls.

"Thanks darlin that was delicious" Logan said as he cleaned off the table. He put their dishes in the sink and began washing them.

"Thank you for joining us. Logan, you don't have to do the dishes."

"I told ya darlin, I don't mind. Ya just tend to the kid and I'll clean up."

She gave her son a warm bath and rocked him to sleep. Logan observed how loving she was toward her son and it made him smile. After drying the last dish he sat on the couch and waited. When she was sure her son was asleep, she laid her baby boy in his crib. She leaned down and kissed his forehead whispering, "sweet dreams my prince." She then joined Logan on the couch.

"You're a great mom." Logan said softly with a smile.

"Thank you, Logan. I try" she said with tears threatening to fall.

"Ororo I have to tell ya somethin."

_Uh oh!_

"I really like ya darlin and I'd like to get to know more about ya…If that's alright." He sat rubbing the back of neck nervously awaiting her reply.

Smiling "I like you too Logan and I would like to know more about you as well."

He smiled relieved.

"But…"

_Uh oh!_

"As friends. I'm not sure if our timing is right for anything beyond that" she said nervously.

"Why, is there someone else darlin?" he half jokingly said.

"No…and yes, It's complicated" she sighed. She really did like Logan and wanted to get closer to him. But her past wouldn't allow anything beyond friendship. She wasn't even sure if she should make friends now. But there was something about Logan that was drawing her to him. With him she felt…safe.

"Explain it to me. Maybe it's not as complicated as you think."

She wasn't sure if she should tell him about her past and what she was running from. Thinking to herself: _Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. I mean I like this guy. But I can't tell him or maybe I can._

_Don't push her away Logan!_ Seeing her shifting nervously on the couch and sensing an internal struggle within her,"Listen, Ro. Can I call ya Ro?"

She smiled to herself "Sure Logan, I'd like that."

Smiling back at her "Ro, I got a past. Everybody does. We don't gotta jump into a relationship right away. We can be friends and see where it goes from there. Whaddaya say?"

Feeling relieved she responded smiling, "I'd like that. I'd like to be your friend."

Smiling back at her, "Good. Friends tell each other things so I'm gonna tell you sumthin bout me and you call tell me sumthin bout you, ok?

"Ok"

"Hi, my name's Logan" he said playfully and winking.

"Hi Logan" she laughed.

"I work at the mill as a lumberjack. I like my job cuz I get to be outside all day in the sun and I love the clean fresh air, your turn."

"Hi, my name's Ororo" she laughed, "I have a six month old son whom I love dearly. I love tending to my plants and I work at the diner as a waitress, your turn."

They went back and forth like that for hours laughing, talking and sharing details of their lives. When they heard Christopher stirring in his crib, they both knew they should call it a night.

"I better get going darlin so you can tend to the kid. Thanks for letting me have dinner with you two. It was real good and I had a good time." He smiled as she walked him over to the door.

"Yes I enjoyed myself as well" she smiled shyly.

"Can we do this again sometime? Maybe you two can come to my house and I can cook for you?" he ran his hand through his thick dark hair, anxiously awaiting her reply.

"That sounds nice Logan. How about next weekend?"

"Sure, I'll call ya." He quickly kissed her on the cheek before she could protest, then he turned and hurried out the door to his truck.

Surprised at his actions she yelled after him, "Logan!" She touched her cheek where he kissed her and she smiled liking the way his lips felt against her skin.

He lightly beeped his horn and waved to her as he drove away smiling.

Smiling to herself she went inside her apartment and locked the door.

_I'm looking forward to next weekend_ they both thought to themselves smiling.


	7. glimpses of the past

The week couldn't pass by fast enough. They both looked forward to seeing each other again. Ororo followed the directions Logan had given her to get to his house. He lived about a twenty minute drive from her apartment. _What a beautiful house, _she thought as she pulled into the driveway. Logan had a two story style cabin and the house was a short distance from a small lake…the view was beautiful.

"Hey" Logan came outside to meet them, "glad you two could make it."

"Hello Logan, you have a beautiful home and the view is amazing!" Ororo said as she picked up her son from his car seat and greeted Logan.

"Well come inside darlin' and let's eat. I don't know bout you but I'm hungry," he said smiling.

Logan had prepared baked potatoes, grilled chicken, fish and vegetables and they ate dinner out on his patio. From there they had a clear view of the lake and the rays of the setting sun shining against the water provided a peaceful setting for their meal.

"Logan that was delicious. I didn't know you were such a great cook!"

"Thanks Ro, I'm glad you liked it. How bout you kid, were the veggies soft enough for ya?" He leaned down and wiped the drool from Christopher's mouth, the baby smiled and bounced up and down in his mother's lap.

"I think he likes you" Ororo said smiling at Logan.

"That's good. I like him too" he said smiling, "and his mom's not so bad either," he stood up and winked at her. He cleared the table and put their dishes in the dishwasher while Ororo changed her son's diaper.

"Logan let me help you" she said throwing the dirty diaper in the trash.

"All done darlin, you just look after the kid."

Christopher started to yawn and rub his eyes. "Is mama's baby tired" she cooed to the sleepy baby in her arms. Turning to Logan, "Maybe we should head home, he's going to be asleep any minute."

"Do you have to go darlin? I thought we could talk some more." Logan had enjoyed their dinner together and wanted to spend more time with her.

She looked down at her son and knew he would be asleep soon. But she enjoyed spending time with Logan and wasn't ready to leave yet. "I guess we could stay a little bit while longer."

"Good" he smiled "would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be nice, with some honey if you have it." She said as she walked over to the couch in the living room.

"Coming right up darlin" he said as we went to the kitchen to boil some water to make her tea. He put a pot of coffee on for himself.

In the living room she slowly rocked her baby boy until he was fast asleep.

Logan brought her tea and his coffee and set the cups down on the coffee table. Looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms he said "Out like a light that was fast."

"Yes, do you mind if I lay him down somewhere?"

"Sure darlin, you can lay him down on the bed in the guest room. Come on I'll show ya."

She followed him down the hall to the guest bedroom and laid her son down in the middle of the bed. She pulled the blanket over him and kissed his cheek, "Sweet dreams my prince."

He could tell she was reluctant to leave her baby. "We'll be right down the hall and I'll leave the door open so if he wakes up we'll be able to hear him, ok?"

"Ok" she followed him out of the room and back into the living room. They sat down on the couch and slowly drank their beverages.

Turning to him "So what would you like to talk about?"

"How about we talk a little about our pasts?" He could tell she was getting nervous, "I'll go first and then you can go. You can tell me as much or as little as you want but ya gotta tell me something, deal?"

Hesitatingly, she replied. "Ok deal."

"Good," he smiled. He was surprised at how willing he was to reveal his past to someone he barely knew. But his instincts told him she was special and that he could trust her. And he always followed his instincts. She looked at him curiously and listened intently as he told her about his past. She was surprised to learn that he was a mutant with a healing factor. _I knew there was something special about him!_ she thought. She was also a little shocked to learn that he had a temper. That was a side she hadn't seen from him yet. But for some reason she wasn't scared. Whenever she looked at him she saw kind eyes and she knew that deep down he was good person, a trustworthy person. And she knew better than anyone a person could have many different sides to their personality.

When he was finished, he was scared that she would get up and run away and never want to see him again. But it was important to him that she know about him. He wanted her to trust him and trust was a two way street. He had to tell her everything so she would feel safe and open up to him. They sat looking at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Ro?" his voice low and laced with concern.

The change in his voice pulled her from her thoughts "Logan thank you for sharing with me, I have to say all of that is a little overwhelming to hear."

"I know" he said looking away from her, disappointment could be heard in his voice. _Maybe I said too much. Maybe it was too soon to open up. It's a good thing I didn't tell her about my claws yet! _he was thinking to himself.

"Logan look at me" he turned back to face her "I too have a past and I want to share it with you. But I'm afraid" she said sincerely.

"I told ya darlin' you can tell me anything. And I ain't never gonna hurt ya" he replied, his voice just as sincere.

"I know Logan, my instincts tell me I can trust you. But I'm still scared."

He took her hand in his, "I ain't gonna push ya. Whenever you're ready darlin you can tell me."

"Ok" she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not ready to tell you everything now, but we made a deal remember? I have to tell you a little something."

"That's right, we did make a deal" he smiled softly. "So what do ya wanna tell me?"

Taking a deep breath, "Well, I'm a mutant too."

He looked surprised, _I knew there was something special about her! _He looked at her curiously and let her continue talking.

"My mutant ability allows me to manipulate or control the weather." She cupped her hand and a small rain cloud appeared a few inches above her palm and it started to rain.

"Ro, that's amazing." He looked at her in astonishment.

"Thank you" she closed her hand and the rain cloud disappeared, "My powers are linked to my emotions. I have to be in control of them at all times otherwise bad things could happen" she smiled sadly. "I remember one time I had gotten so upset that I created a massive hailstorm! I had to quickly calm myself before anyone got hurt. I especially have to be in control now so I can protect my son." She looked in his eyes and she saw understanding in them. They shared a connection and she felt like she could tell him anything. But she didn't want to tell him more…not tonight anyway.

"Thanks Ro, for sharing that with me" he whispered and gently squeezed her hand, sensing that's all she wanted to share for now. "Listen darlin, it's getting late. Why don't you stay the night?"

She arched her eyebrow at him.

"In the guest room with Christopher" he quickly added. They had just shared a moment and he didn't want to scare her away by making her think that he wanted to sleep with her tonight.

"I don't know Logan" she said nervously.

"Look I got plenty of room, darlin. You two can stay in the guest room. I'll be upstairs if you need anythin. And you two can go home in the mornin."

Somehow she knew Logan wouldn't try anything and she didn't want to wake up her son. She knew how cranky he got when he didn't get his sleep. "OK Logan, we'll stay if it's not too much trouble?"

"No trouble at all. I'll get ya some towels and washcloths, ya can take a shower if ya want. And I'll grab ya sumthin to sleep in."

"Ok."

"Be right back darlin." He went up the stairs and she put their cups in the dishwasher. She then went to the guest room where her son was fast asleep.

"Here ya go darlin," handing her some pj's, towels and washcloths, "if you need anything I'm right upstairs."

"Thank you Logan and good night." She cupped his jaw and leaned in to lightly kiss his cheek.

Smiling he pulled back and walked over to the door saying good night before pulling the door closed behind him. He went upstairs to his room and took a shower. Afterward he got dressed and got in bed thinking about the woman downstairs in his guest room. He was glad they were becoming friends and hoping they could be more.

Ororo took a quick shower, got dressed in the pj's Logan had given her and climbed in bed with her son. She kissed his forehead and laid back against the bed. She was glad she met Logan and glad she allowed herself to open up to him, even if she had only told him a little bit about herself. She wanted to share more with him and she would she just didn't want to tonight. _Maybe tomorrow or the next day_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Breakfast

**Don't own the characters. Just a fan of Ororo and Logan together. I know they may be a little out of character but this idea came to me so i'm going to explore it. Thanks for the follows and reviews. I hope everyone likes this update.**

* * *

As usual Logan woke up at 6:30 am. Instead of his usual routine, which consisted of running around the lake a few times and hitting the punching bag out back for a few rounds before starting his day, he laid in bed thinking about last night. Last night he told Ororo about his past and she stayed. Sure she told him she was a little overwhelmed by what he said but she didn't run away. She stayed. And she even opened up a little and told him about her mutant ability. Granted she hadn't told him much about her past. She told him she wanted to but she was scared and he had sensed her fear. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her it was ok, she didn't have to be scared and she could go ahead and tell him everything. But he hadn't. He didn't want to push her too hard. They were becoming friends and hopefully she would tell him what she was hiding, what she was running from. And he wanted her to tell him. For some reason he felt drawn to her. That night outside of the store, he could have ignored her. He could have walked by her, gone in the store got his beer and went home. But he hadn't. Something had drawn him to her and he was glad it did. He was enjoying getting to know her and last night they shared a special moment and he wanted to share many more with her.

After a few more minutes he decided to get up. He took a hot shower and got dressed in his faded blue jeans and white tank top. As he walked down the steps he listened for any movement from the guest bedroom. Not hearing anything he figured they weren't up yet so he went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

Ororo awoke to the smell of bacon cooking. "Um, something smells good" she said to herself out loud as she rolled over in the bed and looked down at her still sleeping son. Normally he was up by this time, ready for a bath and feeding. Leaning down to kiss his forehead she whispered "I guess you decided to sleep in today my prince." She leaned back against the bed and thought about last night. She enjoyed their dinner together. Logan was an excellent cook. She smiled to herself at that thought. She liked Logan, he was different then other men she had known. Even though he told her he had a bit of a temper at times, she wasn't scared. Maybe she should have been but she wasn't. Something was drawing her to Logan. She wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him but…

Sighing, she decided it was time to get up. She went to the bathroom to take a quick shower then got dressed. She went over to the bed and found her son rolling around in the middle of the bed making gurgling noises and playing with his feet. "Someone's in a good mood this morning. Did you sleep well my prince?" she cooed to her son. He looked up at her and smiled widely kicking his legs and waving his arms, "mama, mama."

"Come here my love" she picked him up and hugged him. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you dressed and fed." She bathed her son and dressed him. She then went in to the kitchen to join Logan.

"Mornin darlin" Logan called out as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Logan."

"How did you two sleep?" he asked as he put the food in serving dishes.

"Fine, thank you for letting us stay."

"Anytime darlin."

"Logan you really didn't have to cook us breakfast" she said looking around at all the food Logan had prepared. There was bacon, ham, scrambled eggs with cheese, hot cakes, hash browns and toast.

"Darlin I eat a big breakfast every day. So I would've cooked like this even if ya wasn't here," he said smiling.

Thinking back to all the food he had prepared for dinner last night she believed him. "Could I trouble you for some hot water?"

"Do you want some tea or something?"

"No, I want to warm a bottle of milk for Christopher."

"Sure darlin" he let her have the water he had been boiling for tea. She warmed a bottle of milk for her son.

When she finished preparing her son's bottle, she asked "Can I help you Logan?"

"I'm all finished cooking. But you can help me bring this food to the table."

She helped him put the food on the table and they sat down to eat breakfast. He watched her try to give Christopher his bottle but he wouldn't take it. Every time she tried to put the bottle in his mouth he shook his head no.

"Don't look like he wants milk today" Logan said grinning.

"I don't know why, he usually does." She looked at her son curiously wondering why he wouldn't take his bottle this morning.

"Maybe he wants some real food." He scooped up a small portion of scrambled eggs and indicated he wanted to give some to Christopher. "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead."

Putting the spoonful of eggs to the baby's mouth he cooed "baby boy wants some real food today doesn't he?"

Christopher opened his mouth and slowly ate the eggs. He smiled widely and bounced up and down in his mother's lap kicking his legs and clapping his hands.

"See told ya." Logan was grinning widely.

Ororo looked down at the baby sitting in her lap with a surprised look on her face. She didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that Logan this big strong man with a sometimes gruff demeanor was cooing to her son and feeding him breakfast. Or the fact that her son would rather eat eggs than his normal breakfast of warm milk.

Smiling at the scene before her, "Logan you have a way with children."

"Naw darlin. I just know if I had a choice between a liquid breakfast and some real food. I'd choose real food. So I figured the kid might feel the same way" he replied as he continued to feed Christopher small spoonfuls of scrambled eggs.

She looked on in amazement as Logan fed her son. She decided to join them in eating the breakfast Logan had prepared.

When Christopher had his full he let Logan know by shaking his head no when he tried to feed him more.

Smiling at the baby, "You all done lil guy? You got quite an appetite, you ate all my eggs!"

Christopher smiled back at Logan waving his arms.

Ororo smiled down at her son, "yes he does." Ororo scooped some eggs from the serving bowl onto Logan's plate.

"Logan thank you for feeding him. Please eat your breakfast now."

"Ok darlin." Logan ate his breakfast thinking to himself _I could get used to having breakfast with you two._

After breakfast she helped him clean up and prepared to leave.

"Sure you have to go darlin? I could show you around the lake."

"Yes, I have to work later today. Thank you for dinner and breakfast. We enjoyed your company."

"I enjoyed your company too," he said sincerely.

They smiled at each other and he helped her gather her things and walked her out to her car.

"Listen Ro, there's a petting zoo about two towns over. I was thinking maybe we could take the kid sometime." _Please say yes, please say yes. _

"That sounds lovely Logan, maybe next weekend? I'll call you," she said as she buckled Christopher in his car seat.

Before getting in her car she placed a brief kiss on his cheek and smiled, "See you later Logan." She got in the car and started it up.

Smiling at her "Later Ro," and to Christopher "see you round kid."

Christopher waved his arms at Logan.

He stood in the driveway and watched as she drove away. He rubbed his cheek where she had kissed him and smiled widely. He was happy they were getting to know each other better.


	9. get togethers

The following weekend they made plans to visit the nearby petting zoo. Christopher had loved it. There were so many animals to see and pet. Logan gave him a carrot and helped him feed it to the rabbits. Ororo was a little nervous though when he suggested they put him on one of the ponies. Even though Logan assured her Christopher would be fine she was still nervous. Logan told her to trust him, "he's gonna love it, darlin." And when they put Christopher on the pony Logan was right...Christopher was so happy! He started waving his arms and kicking. They had to hold him steady so he wouldn't fall off. After their day at the zoo, they took him to get ice cream. Christopher got more ice cream on his clothes than he did in his mouth. By the time Logan drove them home he was so tuckered out Christopher had fallen asleep in the car and Ro told him the next day he had slept the entire night.

Two weeks after that they went out as friends without her son. It wasn't a date, she told him. It was just two friends hanging out. Ororo asked Betty to watch Christopher while they went out. Betty was a nice girl and Ororo trusted her. She liked her from the first time they met and Christopher liked Betty right away too. Betty worked with Ororo at the diner and they would often take their children to the park to play together. Betty had a one year old son and the boys liked to be pushed on the swings and go down the sliding board.

Ororo was reluctant to leave her son, but Logan promised her they weren't going far away. Betty assured her Christopher would be fine, that she should go out and have some fun. She knew Christopher would be safe with Betty, so they left. Logan took her to his favorite pub where they talked over burgers and beers. She started to tell him about her brother Remy that lived in New Orleans but their time together was cut short when Betty called to say Christopher was sick. They rushed to her apartment to find him throwing up and with a slight fever. Ororo apologized to Logan for having to cut the evening short. But he told her he understood, that her kid came first and they could go out another time. She looked at him appreciatively and they made plans to talk the next day.

About a week later, they had a picnic in the park and Ororo finally told him what she had been running from.

Christopher was fast asleep in his stroller. They had just finished their picnic lunch and were sitting back on the blanket spread out over the grass, enjoying the cool breeze coming across the nearby pond. Both sat in silence enjoying their beautiful day at the park.

Ororo turned to him and smiled softly, "Logan I have enjoyed spending time with you these past few weeks. You have been a great friend."

"I like spending time with you too Ro and the kid" he replied smiling.

Nervously she said "I think that I would like us to be more than friends and I think you want that too."

Now he was nervous. He very much wanted them to be more than friends. But he was willing to move at the pace she set. If she was ready to move beyond the friend stage, he was ready. But he didn't want to rush her. "You know I do Ro, but I ain't in no hurry. You know that…don't you darlin?" He reached out and took her hand in his and gently squeezed it.

"Yes I do. And I thank you for being patient with me. But I think I'm ready for more. I also think it is time I tell you something." She looked down at her hand in his. She knew it was time to tell Logan about her past. These past few weeks with him had been wonderful. She felt comfortable and relaxed around him. With him she felt safe. She hadn't felt that way in a long time.

He looked at her with concern in his eyes, "Is everything alright darlin?"

Thinking to herself: _It's now or never Ororo. Go on and tell him and get it over with. You can do it. He'll understand. He won't be mad. At least I hope he won't be mad. Oh go on and tell him! _Ororo took a deep breath to calm her nerves then she looked up into his eyes, "Do you remember a few weeks ago when I said our timing was off and you asked me if there was someone else?"

"Yea I remember" he said slowly.

"Logan I'm married," she blurted out.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story and for the reviews. I know this chapter is kind of short, the next one will be longer.


End file.
